Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake: The Bug Princess
by monsterhighgirl1999
Summary: When Fionna is captured by the Bug people to become the bride of Prince Insector, it's up to Cake, Prince Gumball, and Princess Bubblegum to save her.


Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake: The Bug Princess

"And just a drop of cinnamon toad sweat..." muttered Princess Bubblegum.

"Fascinating..." murmured Prince Gumball, as he watched Bubblegum squeeze a drop of a brown liquid into a beaker.

"Hey guys!" called Fionna as she and Cake came in through the large balcony window.

"Whatcha up to?" asked Cake, looking over the scientific beakers strewn all around the table.

"Princess Bubblegum's showing me how to create candy life," replied Gumball, removing his goggles and rubber gloves.

"No, no, keep them on," said Fionna, pulling the goggles back over his face. "You look kinda nerdy cute like that."

Gumball grinned; ever since he and Fionna had started dating, they were constantly showering each other with cute remarks about their appearances.

She blushed as he reached out and pushed a strand of hair off of her face, giggling like a little kid.

But high in the air above them, a pair of insectoid beings dressed in swamp green were accompanying another, larger insectoid wearing a crown.

"My lord Insector," said one in a nasally voice, "Are you sure you wish to search for a bride here?"

"Don't be so foolish, Bugsworth, " said the crown-wearing bug, "If there's anywhere to look, it's here."

Suddenly, he looked through the window of Gumball's castle and saw Fionna.

Never before had he seen such beauty in anything.

"There!" he shouted to his courtiers, pointing at Fionna, "Her! I want her to be my bride!"

"Prince Insector, are you sure you-" the other bug man began to say.

"Silence!" Insector snapped, "There's no mistaking it! She will make the perfect wife!"

"As you wish, my lord," the servants said, flying towards the window.

"And that's why I don't play Card Wars with Jake anymore," Cake was saying, when the two bugs flew in through the window.

"What the-? Who are you?" cried Fionna, immediately reaching for her retractable crystal sword.

"You, young lady, are coming with us!" said Bugsworth, as he and his companion grabbed her.

Fionna kicked and screamed as the bugs began to lift her into the air.

"Fionna!" Cake and Gumball shouted, rushing to the window.

"Cake! Gumball!" she screamed back, trying to reach out for them, "HELP!"

But before they could reach her, the bugs carried her away.

"To the Bug Kingdom!" declared Bugsworth as they flew off.

"You will make a fine bride for Prince Insector," said the other bug.

Gumball, Cake, and Bubblegum stood at the window, staring helplessly as Fionna got farther and farther away.

"We have to do something!" cried Gumball, clearly worried about his girlfriend.

"And we will," said Bubblegum, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll go get her."

"So where do we go?" asked Cake, whose tail was spiking with worry.

"I heard one of them mention some place called the Bug Kingdom," said Bubblegum, "Let's start there."

Gumball walked over to his computer and typed in a few words, then a map appeared on the screen.

"The Bug Kingdom is a kingdom far south in Aaa, inhabited by insectoid beings, ruled by Prince Insector, the Bug Prince."

"That one bug boy said something about Fionna becoming that guy's wife!" exclaimed Cake.

"What?!" Gumball cried out, "No! I won't let that happen!"

"Well, we won't get anything accomplished just standing here," said Bubblegum, who clicked something on the screen and printed the map.

"Let's go," she said, pushing a button on her portable lab set, which folded it into a briefcase.

Meanwhile, in the Bug Kingdom, Fionna was arriving in the throne room, where Prince Insector was waiting.

He looked like a large preying mantis with a humanoid head. He wore a golden crown on his head and was dressed in a dark green robe.

"Ah, my future bride..." he murmured, gazing at Fionna.

"Your...WHAT?!" exclaimed Fionna.

The Bug Prince lifted Fionna's chin to face him with his insect-like hand.

"Why, my wife, of course," he said, as if it were obvious, "The new Bug Princess."

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble, Bug Breath," said Fionna, "but I already have a boyfriend."

"Well, I can work around that," replied Insector, clapping twice.

"Escort the princess to her quarters; begin preparations for the wedding. We marry tomorrow!"

"Yes, my lord," said Bugsworth as he and his partner escorted Fionna away.

They soon arrived at a medium sized room with two wedding dresses propped up on mannequins. Pearls, beads, string, and other wedding related objects were strewn about the room.

A small cot stood at the side of the room.

Soon, a bunch of moth-like women in multicoloured dresses came buzzing into the room, chattering away about the wedding.

"What an honour!" squealed one.

"Every girl here dreams of becoming the wife of the Bug Prince!" said another.

"You're so lucky!" another told Fionna as she fitted her with the veil.

Fionna sighed as she gazed out the window.

The moth women worked away at Fionna, trying to make her look as pretty as possible for the wedding.

"So which dress do you like best?" asked one moth woman, "The silkworm dress or the spider silk one?"

"I don't care," Fionna muttered.  
"Silkworm it is!" the moth woman declared, as if Fionna had given her an answer.

As they slipped her into the dress, Fionna decided to speak up.

"Please leave," she told them.

"But my lady," said a moth girl in a blue dress, "Don't you wish to look perfect for your wedding?"

"I said leave!" Fionna demanded, "Please let your... _princess_ have some time to herself."

The moths left the room, chattering away as they left.

"I'm hoping they choose the vanilla cream cake!" tittered one.

Fionna sighed. She lifted the veil off her face and walked to the window.

"Oh, Cake," she said aloud, "Where are you?"

Off in the distance, about a hundred miles from the border of the Bug Kingdom, Cake, Gumball, and Bubblegum were setting up camp.

"Oh, Fi, where are you?" Cake was asking out loud.

"Everything will be alright, Cake," said Bubblegum, rolling out her bed mat, "We'll find her. We'll resume travel in the morning."

"I hope she's okay," said Gumball as he settled down in his sleeping bag.

Cake walked to the edge of a cliff and stared at the stars.

Then, even though they were miles away from each other, Fionna and Cake began to sing the same song:

 **Fionna:** _I'm lost,_

 **Cake:** _I'm low_

 **Fionna:** _No where_

 **Cake:** _to go_

 **Fionna:** _It hurts_

 **Cake:** _to know_

 **Both:** _We're far apart_

 **Fionna:** _Wish I_

 **Cake:** _could see_

 **Fionna:** _Where she_

 **Cake:** _might be_

 **Fionna:** _Oh why_

 **Cake:** _are we_

 **Both:** _so far apart?_

 **Both:** _Friends need their friends_

 _On each one the other depends_

 _Like a rainbow lovely and rare_

 _All the colours need to be there (to be there)_

 **Fionna:** _I cry_

 **Cake:** _boo hoo_

 **Fionna:** _So sad_

 **Cake:** _so blue_

 **Fionna:** _Because_

 **Cake:** we two

 **Both:** are far apart

 **Both:** _Friends need their friends_

 _On each one the other depends_

 _Like a rainbow lovely and rare_

 _All the colours need to be there (to be there)_

 **Fionna:** _Wish I_

 **Cake:** _could see_

 **Fionna:** _Where she_

 **Cake:** _might be_

 **Fionna:** _Oh why_

 **Cake:** _are we_

 **Both:** _so far apart?_

 **Fionna:** _I cry_

 **Cake:** _boo hoo_

 **Fionna:** _So sad_

 **Cake:** _so blue_

 **Fionna:** _Because_

 **Cake:** _we two_

 **Both:** are far apart

 **Fionna:** _Because_

 **Cake:** _we two_

 **Both:** _are far apart_

As she finished singing, Fionna leaned against the door, slid to the floor, and rested her head on her knees.

The next day Cake, Gumball, and Bubblegum set off to the Bug Kingdom in an attempt find Fionna.

Once they reached the border, they saw the thousands of bug-like beings buzzing around.

Cake pointed to the large castle in the centre of the kingdom. "I'm assuming that's Bug Boy's castle," she said

"That must be where Fionna is!" said Gumball, obviously eager to find her.

"Well, let's just hope they let us in," said Bubblegum as they began walking.

The Bug people gave the trio strange looks as they passed, but no one said anything.

Once they reached the castle, the were stopped by two dragonfly-like guards.

"Halt!" barked the green one, "State your business."

"We, uh.." Gumball began to say, but couldn't come up with an excuse.

"We hail from the land which the new princess comes from," said Bubblegum, "We're her representatives for the wedding."

"Well, in that case, right this way!" said the guard as he and his partner led the friends down the corridors and up a flight of stairs.

"That didn't take much convincing," Cake muttered to Gumball.

Once they reached the door of Fionna's room, the guards left.

Cake lifted her paw and knocked.

"Go away," Fionna groaned from inside.

"Fi, it's us," whispered Cake, peering around to make sure no one was listening.

There was a rattling noise, then the door opened to reveal a jubilant Fionna pulling them inside.

"Cake! Gumball! PB!" she cried joyfully, hugging all three of them and planting a kiss on Gumball's cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once everything had settled down.

"Getting you out of here!" said Gumball.

"But you can't," said Fionna, "The Bug people won't let me leave. I'm set to marry Insector in a few hours."

Bubblegum thought for a moment, then appeared to get an idea.

She pressed the button on her portable lab and it expanded into a working lab space.

"You brought your porta-lab?" asked Fionna.

"Never leave Ooo without it!" replied Bubblegum.

Then she turned to Fionna.

"Fionna, I'll need a bit of your DNA," she said.

"What?" Fionna asked, surprised.

"Just a piece of hair will do," said PB, "Trust me I have an idea."

"Well, okay," said Fionna, removing her bunny hat and letting her long, golden tresses fall to the floor.

She grabbed a knife and held it to the lower end of her hair. But just before she cut it, she noticed Gumball staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.

"You always look so pretty with your hair down," he said with a grin.

Fionna giggled. "Gumball, this isn't the time for that."

Then she carefully sliced off a small portion of her hair, then handed it to Bubblegum.

"Perfect!" she said, "Now, let's get started."

A few hours later, the guards came knocking on the door, summoning Fionna to the chapel.

The trio escorted Fionna to the chapel and watched her walk down the aisle to the altar, where Prince Insector was waiting.

Her face beamed as she got closer.

Once she reached the altar, Gumball whispered "Okay, she's there; let's go!"

Carefully and silently, they slipped away down the corridors, all while escorting a hooded figure.

"Keep your hood up," Cake told the figure.

Once they made it outside, Gumball whistled and Lord Monochromicorn appeared and all four hopped on.

As soon as they were out of sight, the figure removed their hood.

It was Fionna.

"Thanks again for getting me out of there, guys," she said.

"No problem," said Bubblegum.

"So, you're sure they won't figure it out?" Fionna asked.

"Don't worry, I created Fiola to be exactly like you," replied Bubblegum, "Only she's designed to be Insector's wife."

Back in the Bug Kingdom, Fiola and Insector were now married and she was being crowned in a coronation ceremony.

"People of the Bug Kingdom," Insector spoke in a loud voice, "I present to you, Princess Fiola!"

He carefully rested the crown on her head.

Suddenly, the crown began to sparkle, and a pair of rainbow-coloured butterfly wings sprouted on Fiola's back.

"Oh, Insector," she gasped, "They're so beautiful!"

"Only the best for you, my princess," said Insector.

Meanwhile, back on Mo-Chro, Fionna was describing her imprisonment.

"I'm so glad you got me out of there," she told them, "I never would have been able to marry that dork anyways."

She leaned against Gumball's shoulder. "You're my one and only," she said in a girlish, sweet voice.

Gumball blushed a little bit, then put his arm around Fionna.

Cake and Bubblegum grinned at each other as they flew off back home.

The End


End file.
